(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printed wiring board connectors and, more particularly, to a connector for establishing connection between a printed wiring board and a ribbon-type cable.
(2) Background Art
Printed wiring board connectors are very well known to those skilled in the art. In this regard, connectors are known which may be used to terminate ribbon-type cable conductors by means such as soldering. Such connector receptacles engage connector plugs soldered to printed wiring board conductors or in the alternative, engage press fit pins assembled to the printed wiring board. The press fit pins may be of the type soldered in place within a plated through hole or of the press fit variety.
Such an arrangement while operating generally satisfactorily requires the employment of additional hardware in the form of connector receptacles and connector plugs or in the alternative connector pins, all such items being separately assembled to their respective members. Such assembly carries with it the attendant additional costs and liability of an increased quantity of connections which have been found to be subject to electrical failure. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful connector that provides reduced manufacturing costs and greater connection reliability than found in previously utilized designs.